Song From Morning Dove
Song From Morning Dove "Song" is a small, lean dark colorpoint-and-white tom with a black patch around his nose, a white-tipped tail, and pale blue eyes. Personality Song is generally a quiet tom, not one to speak out of turn or really speak much at all, unless spoken to first. He is generally quite formal, especially to the Mother and other Heads of ranks in the main Tribe, sometimes to the point of approaching frostiness, even though it's usually not intentional on his part. He's reserved and oftentimes doesn't so much as acknowledge those around him, instead working on whatever task he's attending to at the time and largely ignoring the conversations, concerns, or curious glances that may happen around him. He often comes off as unapproachable because of this, but he isn't really as stern as he seems – just very one-track-minded. When he sets out to do a task, his energy and attention gets wholly devoted to that, and it can make him sort of oblivious to the world around him. This can make him a tiny bit accident-prone, but he does his best to play his own damage control. He gets flustered when others catch him in one of his accidental careless moments, and he grows frustrated and flustered if other fuss over him a lot. He isn't one for big declarations or gestures, and tends to take care of others quietly; he'll quietly pull aside a younger cat who seems to be struggling with training to review things with them, or silently but firmly push someone into a nest if they're looking sick while he goes to fetch the Mother or any plants that he knows might help. He tends to show that he cares rather than saying it aloud, and can be a little stubborn in denying exactly how much he cares, but he's really a big softie on the inside. He's a bit of a mother hen when you examine his behavior a bit more closely, but he's the sort to lecture you while he's diligently making sure you feel better. History He was born into the Tribe at the end of time of warm stone, a time of ease and prosperity. However, when he reached the age of six moons, it was the time of frozen water, and the Tribe needed to cut down on its numbers quickly in order to survive. Song and his brother were both tested, with only Song passing the spiritual test to become a Branch. They were hurried off to the Branches, barely allowed to say goodbye. Song was very unsettled and upset by all of this, especially knowing his brother would have to leave eventually as well. During this time, an older Branch, Boulder That Never Falls, reached out to Song, and the two built a strong bond. Boulder supported Song through his brother's departure, and helped him to become more content and at peace with his role as a Branch. Moons on, they became mates, and are now sort of the resident "den dads" to all the toms that pass through to learn from them. Moodboard Boulder/Song Link!